Autumn Leaves
by txrockgirl
Summary: After his marriage of many, many years falls apart, Carlisle crosses paths with Bella, a young woman who recently went through a difficult breakup with her boyfriend. Bellisle angst/romance/hurt-comfort/fluff. Hard to summarize in 255 characters.
1. Empty

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone related to Twilight. I write for fun, and no money is being made off of this work._**

**Author's Note: This story came to me and pretty much wrote itself. Please read, review, and enjoy! The more reviews/favorites/follows, etc, the faster I will update. I get my motivation from my lovely readers. Also, anonymous reviews are always welcome. Thanks in advance. =)**

Chapter 1- Empty

Carlisle's POV

Forks, Washington. The most dreary, depressing city in the continental United States. To make the matters of the ever-increasing depression worse, my wife of many, many years had just recently left me. Three months later, I was still at a loss. I lived my life in a haze. I was confused, lost. An emotional train wreck. I found myself absent-mindedly wandering around Forks City Park. It was surprisingly not raining, although the clouds threatened to burst at any moment.

It was a cool, early autumn day. The trees were in that awkward transitional stage, halfway through their seasonal transformation. Half of their leaves were still green, the other half ranged from yellow to bright red. Normally the transition from summer to fall was beautiful to me, an enjoyable sight. This year, all it reminded me of was all the autumns my now ex-wife, Esme, and I spent admiring the breathtaking scenery, recalling how many years we spent together, and how many more we would spend.

"We'll be sitting here together, admiring Mother Nature's beauty every year from now until forever", she would always say to me. I took the word "forever" more seriously than most. We would always kiss on it, as though it were an unbreakable vow. It was nothing more than a lie.

I found a bench and eased myself onto it, sighing heavily as I did so. The park was nearly deserted, as most people expected rain, but I didn't care. I didn't care if it rained or stormed. I was hoping it would storm, then maybe I would get struck by lightning and an end would be put to my miserable existence.

I had been staring blankly into nothing for about half an hour when movement in the distance caught my eye. A young woman, who couldn't have been much older than eighteen or nineteen, appeared out of seemingly nowhere, and took a seat on the ground under a large, color-changing oak tree, about ten yards from me. She glanced quickly at me, no expression evident on her face. I returned the same expression to her, simply acknowledging her acknowledgement of me. I couldn't have smiled even the slightest of smiles, had I felt the desire to do so. I hadn't smiled in three months. I was beginning to believe that I had forgotten how to, and never would again.

I watched the young woman settle under the giant tree. She freed her long, brown hair from the inside of her jacket and pulled it around the sides of her neck, as though it were a scarf. She fished a book out of her miniaturized knapsack and opened it. Her purple jacket and dark blue jeans contrasted nicely against the colors of the surroundings, and pretty much rounded out the color spectrum.

I tried not to let my eyes overstay their welcome in her sanctuary under the tree, so I closed my eyes and leaned my head back. After several minutes of torturing myself by letting my mind reminisce of what once was, and thinking about what will never be again, I opened my eyes and slowly lifted my head. I glanced at my watch, then over at the girl under the tree. As I was turning my head toward her, I saw her quickly turn her head from my direction. I looked behind me to see if there was anyone or anything there. Nothing. Not even a squirrel. I thought nothing of it and shifted in my seat, so next time I decided to watch her, I wouldn't be so obvious. I could see her well out of the corner of my eye, but it was impossible for her to tell. Why was I so intent on keeping an eye on her? I guess I've always been the protective type.

After several minutes of balancing her on the periphery of my vision, I realized she hadn't turned a single page of her book. I looked over at her, no longer spying, and noticed a troubled look on her face. Why didn't I pick up on that when she walked by? Maybe I was too preoccupied with my own distress. She looked over at me, looking at her. I didn't turn my head and attempted to better read her expression. Our eyes met for about ten seconds. The look in her eyes was a tell-all. She was deeply upset. Lonely. In need of a shoulder to lean on. I adjusted almost uncomfortably in my seat, breaking our visual connection. I could have easily been looking into my own eyes. I couldn't just sit there knowing it was possible I could ease her pain. I would want someone to do the same for me.


	2. Broken

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone related to Twilight. I write for fun, and no money is being made off of this work._**

**Author's Note: This story came to me and pretty much wrote itself. Please read, review, and enjoy! The more reviews/favorites/follows, etc, the faster I will update. I get my motivation from my lovely readers. Also, anonymous reviews are always welcome. Thanks in advance. =)**

Chapter 2- Broken

Bella's POV

I walked briskly through Forks City Park, in a hurry to get to my favorite spot, under the biggest oak tree in all of the park. It was a chilly afternoon in the beginning of fall. I barely noticed the vast array of colors that were overtaking the leaves of the trees. I also almost didn't notice the man sitting on the bench nearest to my safe haven. I looked over to him on my way past, and tried to smile, but failed miserably. He looked back at me, returning my smile-less smile. I sat under the tree and pulled my hair to cover my neck, finally feeling the chilly air. It could have been worse; it could have been raining, which surprisingly it wasn't. I pulled "Romeo and Juliet" out of my backpack and opened it to the last page I had bookmarked. I sat, staring at the page. I couldn't concentrate on reading; I was too upset. I watched the words on the page blur as tears filled my eyes. I fought them off, not wanting the wetness of the tears to freeze my face.

I remember glancing over at the man on the bench. He was sitting with his head back and his eyes closed. He was young. Mid-twenties, maybe. His black pants and black jacket really accentuated his light features. He had blond hair and looked as though he hadn't ever been our in the sun. Yeah, he was definitely from Forks. I chuckled to myself.

I sat, staring blankly at my book for a while longer before I decided to look over at him again. As I was staring at him, he turned his head my way, startling me, and instinctively I looked away. From the corner of my eye I saw him shift in his seat, as though to be able to see me better. Was he spying on me? At the moment I didn't really care. I returned to staring at my book, concentrating on my thoughts.

'Jacob, why did you leave me?' I thought to myself. Things were going so well. We were best friends who became more and it just seemed so perfect. I was completely devastated when he broke up with me two weeks ago. I would never be the same again.

Several minutes later, relieving myself from my thoughts, I turned my attention to the man on the bench. Much to my surprise (or not), he was staring at me. Our eyes met briefly, although it seemed much longer. I felt as though he could see right into the depths of my soul and see the extent of my vulnerability. He did not in any way seem like a creeper, though, if I had not been in the altered emotional state I was in, he probably would have creeped me out to the point where I would have left the park altogether.

I could see past his expressionless state, and although he was difficult to read, I could see that he was not intent on hurting me, and there was something about him that reminded me vaguely of myself. I wanted to talk to him, but I was too afraid.

He broke our brief staring contest and readjusted in his seat. If I knew better, I would have thought that maybe he would come over and at least say "hi." I could only hope.

**Author's Note: Yeah, I know, this chapter isn't as long or detailed as the first. I kinda rushed it, but in all the excitement of being favorited and subscribed to, I got in a hurry to write some more. Thanks again guys. ^_^**


	3. Lean on Me

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone related to Twilight. I write for fun, and no money is being made off of this work._**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, my lovely readers. Alas, chapter 3 is here! I hope you all enjoy. Please read, review, favorite, etc.**

Chapter 3- Lean on Me

Carlisle's POV

A sudden wave of nervousness washed over me, taking me by surprise. Why was I so nervous? I was only going to talk to someone, something I had done countless times over countless years. I took in a deep breath through my nose, inhaling all of the scents around me. I smelled nothing that resembled fear or anxiety. It was now or never. I got to my feet slowly and pushed my hands into my jacket pockets. I walked casually yet cautiously, continuously shifting my gaze between the girl beneath the tree and the ground, focusing more on the ground, in an attempt to not intimidate or make her uncomfortable. This was my only chance. I couldn't afford to blow it.

She watched me as I approached her, her expression the same as it had been since she arrived at the park. I stopped about ten feet from her.

"Hi," I said shyly and forced a small grin.

"Hi," she said back, returning my smile this time.

"Do you care for some company?"

"Um, sure," she replied.

I smiled a little bigger and slowly walked closer. "I'm Carlisle." I held out my hand.

"Bella." She took my hand for a quick handshake. "Its nice to meet you, Carlisle."

A smile came a little easier this time. "Its my pleasure to meet you as well, Bella. I leaned against the large tree and stared out into the park.

"I'm thankful its not raining," I muttered after a moment of silence.

"Me too," Bella replied, seeming happy that a conversation had finally started between the two of us. "I needed to get out of the house. Clear my head for a while."

I shifted my gaze down to her. "Is everything alright?" I asked, sounding genuinely concerned, as I truly was. I already knew that something was the matter, but I didn't want her to know that I knew.

She looked up at me, but didn't meet my gaze. "My boyfriend broke up with me a few days ago."

I could hear the hurt in her voice as well as see it in her eyes.

"I'm very sorry to hear that, Bella. Would you like to talk about it?"

Bella shrugged. "I haven't really talked about it with anyone."

I smiled sympathetically at her. "Sometimes, talking helps you feel better. You may be surprised."

"Ok then." She sounded a bit unsure of her decision to talk about her troubles.

"If it makes you uncomfortable, you don't have to," I reminded her.

"It doesn't. I just don't want to cry all over you." She half-smirked.

"Crying is perfectly normal. Tears are part of the healing process."

Bella half-smiled again. "Please sit, if you like." She gestured to the place beside her on the ground.

"Thank you." I returned her smile and sat cross-legged beside her. I wondered if she was always this trusting of strangers, or if it was part of my unintentional charm.

She nodded. "Its like, just when everything seems so perfect and nothing could ever change that, the world turns upside down and nothing could be worse."

"I understand."

"Jacob and I were so happy together. Then out of nowhere, he breaks up with me. I woke up to a text from him saying he was breaking up with me. He won't return my calls or texts, and he won't see me when I go to his house."

"That's not very nice, and a bit immature. Its probably best you aren't with someone as," I hesitated, "unpredictable."

I knew of Jacob and his family, and knew what they were. They were dangerous. Unpredictable. Monsters, in a sense.

Bella raised an eyebrow. "That's a good point, but it doesn't hurt any less."

"In due time, Bella. I have recently experienced something quite similar myself."

"I'm sorry. Want to talk about it?"

I was going to put an end to my hypocrisy. There I was advising Bella to talk about what pained her, when I had not once in the three months since Esme left me spoken to anyone about my own pain.

I looked into Bella's eyes. "I do."

Bella's POV

I don't know what it was about the man sitting beside me, but I felt completely comfortable with him. That was unusual for me since I had always had a difficult time opening up to people. Maybe it was his gentle features, his soothing, soft voice, or his hypnotic honey-colored eyes. His eyes; I had never seen anyone with eyes that color. Perhaps he was wearing contacts?

I readjusted in my seat and turned to face him. Although I knew nothing about him yet, I could feel some sort of connection developing. I smiled softly at him. "I'm all ears."

He turned toward me and began to tell me his story. "Well," he began slowly. "About three months ago, my wife," he hesitated, "left me. Out of the blue."

When he paused, I took the opportunity to offer my sympathies. "I'm really sorry. We already have a lot in common, don't we?" I gently touched his shoulder.

He smirked. "We do."

"How long were you married?"

He hesitated. "A very long time."

"You don't look much older than me?" I was a little confused.

"That depends on how old you are." He smirked almost playfully.

"I just turned eighteen."

He nodded. "I am a little older than you." He smirked again. "My wife- ex-wife, Esme and I were," he hesitated again, "high school sweethearts."

"Aww that's sweet." I smiled.

"It was." By his expression, I could see that he was reflecting on the past briefly.

"Why did she leave you?"

He sighed gently and slowly closed his eyes. "I don't really know." When he opened his eyes, he looked as though he were about to cry. "She left town and I haven't heard from her since."

"I'm so sorry, Carlisle."

"Thank you, Bella." As we continued to speak, I noticed something odd about him. His eyes were no longer the beautiful hypnotic honey-gold color they were just moments earlier. They were charcoal black. I had a gut feeling that there was something he wasn't telling me, but I didn't push it. I nodded absentmindedly in response.

"Is something wrong, Bella?"

"Your eyes. They-" I paused. "Changed color."

Carlisle grinned. "They do that depending on my mood."

I stared blankly at him, unable to find words.

"Reminiscing about the past few months of my life brought back painful, angry memories. Anger and pain turn them dark. When I no longer have those intense feelings, they will change back."

Sounded feasible, I thought. I had heard of people's eyes changing between blue, green, and hazel, so what was so different about Carlisle's case? "Wow that's really cool. I wish mine did that!"

Carlisle shook his head slowly. "You don't. Trust me."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because most people don't understand. A lot of them speak badly of me; others become afraid. Not everyone believes the explanation I give them. It can be difficult at times."

"That sounds a lot like they are the ones with the problem."

"That's very kind of you to say, Bella. I am grateful that I didn't frighten you off."

I smiled reassuringly at him. "And you as well. Most guys take off at the first sign that a girl isn't over her ex."

"I'm not your average guy." He winked. It was then that I noticed just how gorgeous he really was. He was young, blond, and more handsome than any movie star I had ever seen.

"I can see that." I smiled.

Just then, the cold wind picked up and little droplets of water began falling in thin sheets all around us. The giant oak tree served as an umbrella, at least until the rain penetrated the thick leaves.

Suddenly, Carlisle stood and looked up at the distant sky.

"What's wrong?" I asked, startled by his sudden action.

"There's a bad storm coming. We should leave."

**Author's Note: And there we have chapter three! I apologize again for the delay. I hope you all enjoyed! Please R&R!**


End file.
